


How veronica told archie he was going to be a dad

by Agentbadass



Series: Riverdale gang in the future [3]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Archie's so adorable in this, Betty knows that veronica is ott, F/M, Fluff, Pregnancy, this is just cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 11:37:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10763460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agentbadass/pseuds/Agentbadass
Summary: Veronica finds out that's she's pregnant and wants to tell archie





	How veronica told archie he was going to be a dad

She knew before she'd even taken the test. She mentally counted the symptoms, nausea, tiredness, tenderness, and she had missed her period. She had chalked that last one up to stress, she'd recently had a big case, and the thought that she might be pregnant didn't even cross her mind.

Now she held the small white stick in her hand, waiting for the timer to go off so she could check it. 

Ding! 

Shit, she was afraid to check it. 

She carefully twisted over the test in her hands. 

Postive. The word had struck her the moment she turned over the test. She was pregnant. Holy shit, she was actually pregnant. 

Oh god. She was pregnant. She started freaking out. She couldn't be a mother! She was still bitch at times, what kid wants a bitchy mother! 

She could get an appointment. No, archie would want this. She might actually want this. She'd never really thought about kids, and now she imagine small cherubs with orange hair. 

There really wasn't a better time for this to happen, she mused. She was 28. She had a steady job and her law firm had a strong clientele, her and archie had been married for 4 years now. 

She took a few deep breaths to calm herself. This would be okay, she thought. 

How was she going to tell archie? He got back in 2 days, he was off promoting his next album. 

**Veronica:** _How'd you tell Jughead you were pregnant again?_

**Betty:** _are you?!!_

**Veronica:** _... maybe_

**Betty:** _I am coming over RIGHT now_

She meant it, because she turned up literally 5 minutes later. 

"Oh my God Ronnie! This is such great news! " She's barely opened the door before she excitedly rambles "were you guys trying? Oh archie is going to be so excited!" 

"No, we uh weren't trying" 

Betty feels terrible. She didn't even consider that Veronica didn't want kids, or that they didn't get pregnant on purpose. 

"Oh. Shit then I guess?" 

"No, I think its a good thing" 

"How do you feel about it?" 

"I'm not sure. It's the perfect time to have a baby I suppose, and I think I do want kids. But Archie's always away working on his music at the moment, and I'm not sure he'll be as excited about this 'accident'" 

"Aw. Look, I know Archie's gonna be excited. I'm sure he'll cut down his time away so that you have help, it'll all be fine Ronnie" 

"Thanks betty, I needed that." 

"Okay now the fun part, how are you gonna tell him? " 

"I'm supposed to do something really cute arent I?" 

"Well, I left a pair of baby booties on the bench one morning, and jughead practically tackled me that evening to know if we were having a baby" 

"Archie wouldnt even know that babies wear shoes" 

"He is a bit of an idiot isnt he?" 

"What if I just left the test on the counter or something? surely hes got to know what a pregnancy test looks like" 

"are you actually going to leave a pee stick on your bench for days?" 

"Ew, no" 

"You could just tell him" 

"What if I fly out to New York and surprise him?" 

"Isnt that a bit over the top?" 

"Its cute isnt it? Its like I couldnt wait to tell him the news so I flew out to him" 

"Uh sure, yeah" 

"Plus it'd be nice to go back and see new york" 

\---- 

Veronica looked out into the city. It was different, things looked familiar, but everythings different. 

She quickly hailed a cab, which the same fluidity she once had. She told the driver Archie's address, and felt a flurry of nerves shake up her. What if she was making a bad choice? What if Archie didn't want this? What if she's gone to far and this would end terribly? 

She needed to stop thinking this way. Archie would be happy, she was pretty sure of that. 

The cab pulled up to the curb and she took a few moments to steady herself. She was about to deliver life changing news. 

She stepped onto the pavement, and her body autopolited her all the way up to Archie's office. 

He wasn't there, so she had a look around. She'd only been here a couple of times, never really long enough to take a good look. There wasn't much to it she mused, he didn't spend much time in new York anyways. The walls were mostly bare, and there were a couple of frames in his desk. One frame had Vegas, his dog from when he was younger, and another had her. That sent butterflies into her heart, he misses her when he's out here? 

"Veronica! What are you doing out here?" 

"Archie! I came out here to surprise you!" 

"Oh! That's so cool!" He picked her up and wrapped her in a hug. "I know it's only been a week, but it feels like forever to me" he looks over to the picture she picked up. "I was thinking, we should get another dog, that way it isn't as lonely for you when I'm gone" 

"They say it's not good to have puppies around new babies" She beamed 

"But what does that have to d-" he sees her smile and it clicks "are you-" 

"Yes" 

"Oh this is great! I'm excited! I can't wait to meet our baby ronnie" 

"I'm so glad you said that" She didn't realise she was holding her breath. "I was so scared you wouldnt want this, it wasn't planned" 

"I do. I only want this with you. Come let's go tell my boss that I'm taking the day off" he shows her the way "I've still got that tour coming up, but I'll cut down the dates so I'm not away from you for too long. We're going to need to move! We don't have enough space for a kid!"

**Author's Note:**

> I really like these characters, so send me some prompts and I'll write them!


End file.
